


I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend (Part Two) 1/2

by ladyalta



Series: I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalta/pseuds/ladyalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello Oh-chan! It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, ne? But now I’m here. I was not able to celebrate your 20th birthday but I’m here... we’re here to celebrate something,” Nino said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend (Part Two) 1/2

Ohno Satoshi is in his final year in college. He took up art since it was his hobby when he was a kid and well, his first love says that he’s good at drawing so he just pursue what he really loves. He misses him. A few years after they made their promise to each other, he came to see him one day to tell him that he received a scholarship in a music university in Kyoto. It was a good thing that his mom was transferred there from the Tokyo branch of where she works. The last time he heard about Nino was that a couple of scouts from The Juilliard School watched the recital conducted by Nino’s university and learned that most of the pieces played in the recital was composed by him so they offered him scholarship to study in New York, his other expenses paid. And now he’s making a name in the music industry in the US as a composer to great artists there. While he studied at Tokyo University of Arts and in a few months time he will be conducting his first exhibit. His former baby-sitter, Sakurai Sho, now a renowned newscaster (he didn’t take over their business empire since Sho will always be the stubborn one and went to journalism instead and so it was his brother Shu who took over the company while Mai also chose a different path like him), will be the one who will report about the event. His friend and manager Matsumoto Jun was the one who organized his exhibit and who contacted influential people, art critics and famous people who will be coming to his show.  
“Ne, Ohno-kun, what are you thinking?” his friend in school, Ikuta Toma asked him.  
“Hm?” Ah− I’m just thinking about my upcoming exhibit,” he said.  
“Are you excited? You’ll get to see your former baby-sitter, right? After he graduated in high school and got busy in college, he quit his job and you were not able to see him anymore,” Toma said.  
“Yeah but recently he called me to tell me that he will be the one who will report my exhibit. Actually he told me that when he heard that I’m going to have an exhibit, he was the one who told the producer that he wanted to cover it even though he doesn’t usually tackle about the arts and entertainment. He said that with people seeing my works, they might come to Japan to buy it and that will be good to our economy,” he explained.  
“Wow, Ohno-kun, that’s the longest sentence you’ve said in one go!” Toma teased.  
Ohno pouted at that. “Mou, Toma-kun, you’re mean!”  
“Hahahaha, I was just teasing you Ohno-kun! But you think Nino will come?”  
His heart beat fast when he heard Nino’s name. “I’m not sure.”  
He told Toma about Nino and the promise they made.  
“Well being the composer of great artists in the States, he sure is busy, ne? But I hope he’ll come. Your birthday is near, right? A month before your exhibit.”  
There’s a pang of realization hit him when Toma mentioned that his birthday is coming up. His twentieth birthday. He wonders if Nino remembered their promise when he was six years old. Maybe he had forgotten about it. Why would he? He was six, who would take him seriously. And Nino, Nino was thirteen, young and reckless and peobably made that promise on a whim just so he would stop crying. But for him, it was his most precious memory. Because it was made with Nino. Because it is Nino.  
“You know Ohno-kun, I hope Nino remembers your promise as well,” Toma said interrupting his train of thoughts.  
“Yeah I hope so, too,” he replied.  
“Gambare, Ohno-kun!”  
“Arigatou, Toma-kun!”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Are you really sure you want to go back to Japan, Nino? Your career is doing great now here in New York! Why go back?” his friend and famous saxophonist in the US asked.

Aiba Masaki also got a scholarship grant at Juilliard School when they were scouted during their recital conducted by the Kyoto University for Music and Arts. It was a shock for the both of them because they were just in their second year in college and they were offered such scholarship and at Juilliard School at that! Of course they grabbed it. They continued their undergraduate studies there and then after they took a master’s degree and as they say, the rest is history.  
“I’m very sure, Aiba-shi. Besides I was born in Japan. I could compose songs for our singers there and if you want, you can come with me. You’re already famous there in Japan, anyway. So why worry?” he said.  
“Don’t tell me it’s because of the promise you made to a certain boy when you were thirteen?!” Aiba exasperatedly exclaimed. “Surely he might have forgotten your promise by now. Or he might have forgotten you.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Why are you so sure?”  
“Just because,” he said not elaborating any further.  
And when Aiba got no more answer from him, he pouted and said: “Mou, Nino~”  
He ignored his friend completely and continued packing his things ready for his flight back to Japan in two days. He still got two months to prepare for his plans to fulfill his promise to Oh-chan. He smiled at he remembered that cute little-chubby cheeked baby that Sho baby-sitted years before knowing that this year he’s turning twenty. The age where they promise each other that he’ll propose to him and get married.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sho groaned as he opened his eyes sleepily. He look at the time on his bedside clock seeing that it’s 2:30 in the morning. He stood up from his bed when the thing that woke him up, his phone ringing, didn’t stop making noise.  
“Alright, alright! I’m coming already,” he mumbled as he picked his phone and took the call. “This better be good or I swear~”  
He was cut-off by a loud “Hello, Sho-chan!” on the other line that made him groan more as he massaged his temple.  
“Who is this?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my voice, Sho-chan,” the voice on the other line brattily said.  
He pondered for a short moment and suddenly said, “Nino?!”  
“Yep! The one and only! Long time no hear, Sho-chan!”  
“Oh my god! Nino!” he cried.  
“My, my, Sho-chan, you really missed me that much?” Nino teased.  
“S-shut up,” he mumbled.  
“Yeah, whatever. Listen, Sho-chan. In three days I’ll be back in Japan~”  
“You’re going back to Japan?! Wait that should be in the news now!” he exclaimed, surprised that he didn’t know about it.  
“Relax, Sho. I haven’t told anyone yet that I’m going back there. In time, Sho-chan. In time. Right now, you listen to what I have to say...”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Exhibit day  
Many people, mostly big names from different norms of society, came to see and most likely buy his paintings and sculptures (he ventured into sculpting too once he discovered he had a knack for creating things from clay). He was aghast, surprised but happy by the amount of people praising his works. He didn’t know that Jun could conjure something as big as this. To think that he is just a newbie in this world and yet, his first exhibit is grander than anyone could dream of. Jun always says to him that he has a big potential of becoming big someday, like Picasso or da Vinci. But he always, always rejected that notion saying it’s nonsense.  
He was a bit startled when someone tapped on his shoulder and when he turned, he smiled. “Sho-nii! Long time no see!”  
“Satoshi-kun, it’s been a long time, ne? Before I was just baby-sitting you and now you’re holding your first exhibit! I told you your drawings were great!”  
Satoshi lowered his head in embarassment as he mumbled as soft “Thanks, Sho-nii.”  
Sho just laughed and patted his head affectionately.  
“Oh I better go ahead, we have to start soon. I’ll see you later, Satoshi-kun!”  
“Bye, Sho-nii!”  
The interview went fine because Jun was there to help him through it. If he was alone he wouldn’t be able to utter a few words. And now they proceeded to the auction room for the bidding of his paintings and sculptures. The bidding prices were crazy! Most of his painting were sold not lower than $840k. He didn’t know that they cost that much. He even thought that they’re worth not a single yen but almost all of his paintings along with his sculptures are being sold that night! He was interrupted with his train of thoughts when the MC announced that the next item that will be put on auction is a beautifully handcrafted jewelry box. Wait. He doesn’t remember making any jewelry box. Most of his sculptures are figures or to be exact head of the figures. He didn’t know where it came from. He was about to stand up and protest and tell them that the item is not included when he felt someone stopping him from doing so. He turned and saw that it was Jun.  
“Just leave it be, Ohno-kun,” he said.  
“But−“  
“I promise you that there’s nothing wrong with it. Just trust me on this, please,” Jun pleaded.  
“Fine,” he said, defeatedly.  
The auction for the jewelry box went until it was sold to a man who bidded for it for $5 million. And then suddenly the lights went out. He started to panic but Jun was there telling him to calm down and not to worry. Fifteen minutes later he was blinded by a spotlight pointing at him. And then a music was heard and someone singing in the background. He tried to look for the source of the singing voice but it was futile because of the harsh light that is blinding him. Then one by one, he noticed that from the end of the red carpet, candles are being lit on both sides until it reaches the front, the people who went to the exhibit were holding those candles as if lighting the way for someone. Until he heard the singing voice is slowly coming near him and he held his breath because he really wanted to see who is he. He didn’t have to wait long. The singing voice stopped in front of him while he was frozen in his place. He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Nino. It is Nino. After a while the song finished and Nino started talking.  
“Hello Oh-chan! It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, ne? But now I’m here. I was not able to celebrate your 20th birthday but I’m here... we’re here to celebrate something,” Nino said.  
He was puzzled with what Nino said. He doesn’t remember any occasion that day, well maybe except that it’s his first exhibit, but do you celebrate that? He means, isn’t it supposed to be a victory party after? He was interrupted with his train of thoughts when Nino speaks again.  
“I don’t know if you remembered our promise before, but−” Nino opened the jewelry box he was holding, took what was inside, gave the box to someone and suddenly knelt down on one knee. His heart skipped a beat and then it slowly race inside his chest. His eyes are starting to get wet with tears threatening to fall. Nino continued, “but I remembered it clearly like it happened yesterday. And now I’m back to fulfill our promise 14 years ago. I know we’re not even boyfriends but I’m going to court you everyday even after we’re married. So, Ohno Satoshi, will you marry me?”  
People around them were holding their breaths, and also Nino, while waiting for his answer. He was crying now as he went over to the kneeling man and knelt in front of him while holding out his left hand for Nino to take and said “Yes, Ninomiya Kazunari, I will marry you!”  
People cheered around them as Nino took his hand and slipped the ring on his left finger and gave him a light peck on the lips. They both stand and then they were being congratulated by their spectators, Jun and Sho, who was able to capture the whole event and he knew that it’s was going to be all around the news globally.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
